damofandomcom-20200214-history
Shogun 2 Total War RP: Hageshii Raion
Early LIfe (Born 1516 AD) Hageshii Raion was one of the most important figures of the Tokugawa Era, however for all the wrong reasons. He was born and raised in a silent town of no importance to Japan. In fact, only a handful of people knew this place. This village was one of peace, as it hid behind the mountains of South Shinano. Raion's father was a carpenter and late at night would tell stories of the great hero's of Japan. As a boy he dreamed of being a soldier though his dreams were far fetched. He was ambitious to learn, and he entered school for the sole purpose to understand his fantasy's. When Japan erupted into civil war, recruiters entered the village looking for talent. They exited only with the ambitious Raion who swore to return. Early Soldier Years Fate was on Raions side for many years. When he was 24 he entered the Tokugawa army and embraced war. Even when the inevitable happened and the Tokugawa were pushed far back, Raion remained confident. By the time he was 26, and the Oda had brought the Tokugawa to their knees the samurai welcomed in any confident soldiers to join they're faltering ranks. With much bravery he continued to fight for his country as the Tokugawa pushed many of their enemies back, all the way to the Uesugi. When he was 28, Raion led a large group of the Samurai's into battle with the infamous Tokugawa Mochimori. Together the two became good friends. In the Midst of War After a short return home, the warrior returned to his ranks for another battle in the North. There he fought side by side with the great general. Together they crushed the allied enemy forces and claimed a glorious victory as the Tokugawa pressured the Shogun. The battle however was followed by another, this time ended almost the same as the last. However surrounded by multiple opponents, Raion was injured with a spear through his shoulder. There he was left for dead by his friends army. When he approached the General again, he was examined and qualified unfit for battle. While the Generals attention was caught else where, three jealous samurai casted the warrior out of the army. They discovered a way to strip Raion of his honors and framing it on the Mochimori. Infuriated, he marched to the capital and went for refugee with his uncle. Conspiracy Engulfed in hatred and rage, the warrior protested the Tokugawa. His years of service had been cast out with the wave of a hand. There was one however who felt quite similarly. He went by the name of the One Eyed General or Isamu Masao, who had also served the army and had not received everything he had earned. The commander of a large mercenary horse group, the General took in Raion as a "apprentice". Together they searched for a missing key political figure that had the capacity to tear the Tokugawa into shreds. The situation only got better for them when they Commander of the Army or the Sword Master, was removed from office. He too wanted his revenge and with his few troops fled into the forest, planning. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Raion and Isamu joined together with Ex-Kensei Yusei. Using their military strategy they took the few troops they had and marched on several posts. The most important was the watchtower north of Mikawa, which with its destruction gave the rebellion save hiding in the forest. Planning a Rebellion The initial plan of the alliance was to march east to Kyoto and meet up with the Shogun's reinforcements to aid their assault. When Kyoto became surrounded, the Shogun's army boarded the boats and sailed in civilian transports west to Mikawa. With the capital almost entirely undefended, the rebellion came up with a devious plan. WIth the death of the Dayimo Hirotida, and the destruction of the blood line along with the most profitable region in the clan, the Tokugawa would collapse and descend into civil war. A siege however would come first before these plans could be carried out. Eventually the confidence of the Rebellion leaders turned on each other, as Isamu fled the Rebellion to aid the Shogun. When he reached Kyoto he saw the Shogun had no chance and descended in isolation. The time neared as the Shogun army landed on the shores of Mikawa and the rebellion laid their groundwork for the Assault on Mikawa. Assault on Mikawa Raion and Yusei planned a direct assault on the city, there would be no tricks or strategic moves in this battle. If they could win the Rebellion would have proven themselves worthy and the Tokugawa weak. The early battle was quite successful as the Rebellion stormed the walls of Mikawa. 900 troops entered the city walls, against the less numbered 700 defenders. There Raion engaged himself with a fierce battle, Icorisu Nobunaga leaped from the walls to attempt to stop his advance. After a grusome battle, Raion proved victorious and continued his advance to the Temple. By now Yusei and his troops had taken heavy losses along with the few troops Raion had left the forces were now dead even at 300 a side. Death Upon advancing up the road to the heart of Mikawa, a commander by the name Tanimoto attempted to stop him. Raions strategic brilliance however proved useful as he surrounded 75 troops including Tanimoto. The commander first killed Raion's best friend and comrade, Seckea. Moved by anger Raion released his rage on the commander, bringing the commander to his knees. His final words spoke: "Now you city will burn-" Unable to finish the sentence, the commander lunged a nearby Katana through the chest of the General. Raion died almost instantly as his troops ran to aid Yusei. Aftermath When Yusei confronted the Dayimo upon the steps of the temple, such heavy losses had been inflicted that many soldiers converted to the side of the Tokugawa. Yusei was left to rot in a cell, though by the time of his death he and Raion both smiled at their death, they were happy the time had come. Raion's story is now reffered to in modern day Tokugawa Japan as story the wives tell their children of. "The mighty Raion crumbled to weak and petty anger", says the gentle mother who then tucks the child to sleep. It is a story that one must always be aware, for even the strongest can fall. Category:Shogun 2 Total War RP Category:Roleplay Character